The present invention relates to a process for producing a powder-based solid cosmetic by solidifying powder particles with a binder, and a cosmetic product prepared by this process.
Conventional makeup cosmetics are prepared by mixing powdered cosmetic ingredients with fat or wax and shaping the resulting mixture. These conventional cosmetics are oily and sticky, and the makeup obtained upon application wears off rapidly. They also do not feel good to the makeup wearer, and do not have satisfactory adherence to the skin. Furthermore, these cosmetics containing fat or wax are formed by pressing the ingredients, or in the alternative, by heating the ingredients, handling them while they are in molten state to shape them, then cooling the obtained product. These steps are time-consuming and costly.
A process for producing a powder-based solid cosmetic has been proposed which consists of solidifying powdered cosmetic ingredients with a binder which is soluble in non-aqueous solvents such as methyl cellulose, rosin, shellac, wax, polyvinyl acetate, and acrylate polymer. This process, however, has a disadvantage in that the binder migrates in the drying step to form a film on the surface of the solid, and such film prevents the complete drying of the solid.